bleachretributionfandomcom-20200215-history
Shuei Setsuna
Shuei Setsuna is the former Primera Espada and the current King Of Hollows Appearence Shuei has dark azure hair. The length isn't exactly long but not exactly short, just inbetween. A peice of his bangs falls past his eyes, grazing along the tip of his nose. Shuei's hair is styled slightly messily. Shuei's eyes are colored an outstanding red hue. Shuei looks rather youthful, appearing to be only around 18 years old. While infact his age surpasses that by far. Shuei stands at 188cm, he is slim but is well muscled, he can easily break bones. Shuei's attire is all pure black, consisting of a blue-tinted black t-shirt that is tight against his skin and arms. The shirt comes up his neck. He wears two crosses around his neck, each cross colored in a bronzed/silver-like color. One cross is rather smaller then the other and the chain its attached to is shorter so it rests right above the other necklace. These crosses are a memorial symbol of his parents. Over top of his shirt is a jacket, black in color as well. On the sleeves of the jacket are small little patterns that wrap around the fabric. This jacket is left open and flows down to around his ankles. Wearing gloves that almost come to his elbows Shuei wears three bracelets, two which have diamond spikes pretruding from them. The same metallic branze/silver-like colored material is on his thich belt that rests overtop of his pants, which are also black and sleek, bearing the same patterns on part of them like his jacket. Shuei arms himself with a Nodachi. Personality Unlike most of all Hollows, Shuei is kind, but very distant. As he hates the tendency to talk to others, he talks intelligently when forced by no other means of talking and action that tends to stray emotionless intoned and rarely ever gives into temptation for another cause, but depending on that temptation can change his overlook of the situation like any human, but he is more likely to mellow it out. The reason behind it is because he still retrains his emotions within him that are very sensitive, and has grown in Hueco Mundo not to reveal such a thing from the experiences from the beginning. Shuei also seems to have a very bad knack at being halfhearted in most of the things he does, whether it be working, fighting, and even other activities yet he performs well enough for it to be hardly noticeable. Even though he is halfhearted, the only time of essence he will place real efforts are only two things. One, speaking to get his point across and two, when he releases Esperanza from her slumber. Though, just like her master, she is very much the same. The difference is that she never speaks and rather shakes from the sheath in a odd coding that only Shuei understands; yes the blade can shake to warn or converse, but that's about all. History Human Arc Having lost their parents at age eight. Brothers Shuei and Hisoka were placed in a German orphanage from being moved out of Romania. Shuei escaped on his fourteenth birthday, with his younger brother, Hisoka, behind him and came to settle finally in Karakura Town after many survival adventures as stowaways where they met a few spiritual beings. Over the years, Shuei had thought of taking care of his younger sibling and friends. Unfortunately, during the time Shuei was growing up and could not accept the fact of their history and how to coop with the shaken trauma of losing his parents. He had noticed the distance increasing between him and his brother. In nighttime days whenever the moon is ever out, Shuei would sneak out of the household guest room he and his brother had shared. It was uncommon for the young man to venture out late of night, but what he ended up going to parties and ended up taking dangerous drugs at the time. Hisoka saw suspicion in this and was tempted to ask him the next morning. Dawn brought up and the two were walking silent along an empty pathway towards their daily routine of work at a diner. As the moment caught up, both young and unprotected were taken advantage of a whole flock of Menos Grande in the middle of the passageway. One of the top Gillian class Hollow that was able to shoot out the infamous Cero. They all clouded Shuei's and Hisoka's path and options to escape. Nowhere to run or hide, Shuei tosses his brother out of the way and takes the first hit of a Hollow attack. Luckily barely able to survive the first wave, his brother was unfortunate to receive the short end of the stick. His body was incinerated before Shuei's eyes. Distracted by the sight, Shuei was swallowed by a Hollow. A hollow he knew as La Primera. Hollow Arc Entering the newly odd world of the corrupt souls of many, the young man happened to retained his memories and his thirst of revenge. It was not long before he had realized he was now a monster. A very frightening mosnter whos bone mask covers the entire entity of his former self. Through his being, he was not used to seeing himself and like any primal instincts, he was attacked by the others. Every time he would just barely get out alive from the clutch of death. Time progressed and he hungered. Wanting to eat something, but he already knew what it was that filled the so called creatures. Human souls was his knowledge and later he could just no longer bare the aching pain within himself and he ate the creatures around him. Holding onto what he was feeling, savoring the heart warmed feelings within his soul when the thirst of their blood and souls had filled and energized him by great lengths. The young man came to known the beings around him known as Hollows. And he kept the satisfaction of eating another after another. He wasn't stupid, nor did he just ate away like a fat madman of gluttony or greed. Instead, he prosper to learn many different arising details of what he could do to get stronger, better, and most of all, turn into a so called Vasto Lorde. With his heart set in motion he battled many Hollows individually and ate them. His actions caused uproars in the place he was located in. A place full of dead-like trees and a solid ground with very little grass or moss ground about, but it was a sign water must have been underneath the crust of this place far below. The Forest of Menos was his playground of a feast. Eventually the caretaker of the Forest stood up against him. The Hollow was classified as an Adjuchas. The young man, Shuei Setsuna, would not back down and took his stand against the tyrant of a monster. The battle waged on for countless hours as the Adjuchas used cheap trickery of Menos to blast Shuei into oblivion. Shuei kept managing to deflect the Ceros with his mask and eventually saw an opening and dove in for the killing bite upon the exposed neck. Shuei took his bite and would not let go of the bite. Driven with the instinct to survive and not die, he was impaled blindly through the chest. It was almost over until Shuei managed to take another chop at the Adjuchas neck. His jaw opened wide enough to devour the head of the immense creature in order to live for the sake of his revenge that was not for himself, but for his mother, father, and little brother! During the progressing of high speed regeneration, the young man inhabited the Adjuchas special function of the circuitry system. The ability to create a venom through his blood was his newly found power. The attention of Shuei's growth caught the attention of Duke. Later as the years went by in a never ending cycle of survival to the fittest, Shuei managed to get into a cluster of many Hollows that were swarming to eat one another. It was here that the little Hollow merged together with the other Hollows to become a Menos Grande. His mask was different unlike the rest. It was very odd and flat. It resembled to that of a star mask. Luckily for him, everyone else in the cluster was indeed, stupid and unwilling to survive. They were just hungry beasts who had no real driven passion to survive to overcome Shuei's own ambitions. It was clear that as he ate the other Menos and Hollows, he was evolving into something unique. In all honesty, the boy was having a good time. unable to resist the feel of joy and getting somewhere for once, he was nicknamed: bUnbridled Instinct/b. Which literally meant this Hollow had uncontrolled desires to fulfill that remained such a mystery to most of the creatures int he forest. Though, the day finally came when he evolved into a lesser small being of body proportion. Shuei achieved the level of Adjuchas after swallowing more Adjuchas level creatures in his body. When he entered this form, he gained the ability to shoot an unknown substance from his mouth, paws, and his entire body. He took the form of a very large jackal-like creature with the bone masking only covering his paws, head to snout, and spine down to the tail itself. His eyes where crimson stained and determined with only the same goal still. The process was taking forever, but it was all being worth it for them. More and more fell into the consummation of Shuei's feared fangs. He was newly nicknamed: bDark Fang/b due to his unrivaled thirst for blood and consummations of Hollows. He has never touched a human soul in his entire well being as he further progressed into the Adjuchas phase. No one wanted to play, he was the heavy debt and he knew it was closing. He made the rules for those who did not wish to die like a fool under Shuei's harsh ambitions. Unlucky for him Duke began to wary over this fiend and was curious as to who Shuei was personally and how far along can he prosper into the Arrancar revolution accruing. It was defiantly time to play the game as Shuei managed to step up the stairs of obtaining the level known as Vasto Lorde. Taking the biggest interest was in-fact the newly Espada that had finally began. The fortress known as Las Noches was established. During this time Shuei went into a concentrated form of ripping his mask off to become an Arrancar. The feeling arose within his heart as his form was humanoid and his hollow hole was in his neck. As it got closer his body gained enough power leave a burning burst of spiritual energy as he forcibly ripped his mask off from his emotions and lack of thought and more into what was needed to be done. As he ripped his mask off by force, his face was anew now. Restored to what it used to be. He could feel it. The sensation of winds blowing up against his snowy skin. The breeze smoothing his face felt like no other experience as it once did. Opening his eyes to the blooming surroundings of his spiritual pressure, they shined brightly under the low light sourcing world beneath the sands. His strength split into two parts of the Arrancar. One being himself and the other his Zanpakutou. His blade was no ordinary blade, because he still remained human at soul, a portion of those emotions came into the blade itself and now it was able to communicate with Shuei. Shortly afterwards, he looked at his body and saw what used to be was still there. The only difference was his hole. The Hollow hole which he despises so much, it was located in the most ideal of place that made him almost weep. The hole was now located where his heart should be. Nothing is there and to remark onto a positive side note, he noticed there was no bone fragment attached anywhere. It made him rejoice into moving on from what has happened to him. Alone in the forests, he takes his Zanpakutou and walks away from the Forest, seeing it for one last time as he ventures into the outside world for the second time. He steps onto the terrain of white sand. Very bright and illuminated with no other light source than the halved odd crescent moon above the lone dark skies. He walked and walked and was very lucky to see the building palaces of Las Noches being built and almost finished according to his view sight of it. Venturing into the direction of it, he notices small Hollow animals living above the surface, it made him ponder how life always finds a way to prosper in such harsh conditions. A small chuckle arises from his clever smile from such a radical thought every time he looks upon the lonely sands. It wasn't long until he found sheets of broken fabric trapped onto the dead crystal tree tops from underground. He suddenly remembers what his mother did. She was very well in sewing things together. Nothing else mattered when he entered the state of mind of the cloths. He used the tip of the crystal tree and made a small hole in it. Making it a needle, Shuei beganto sow things together and cut edges off with his Zanpakutou and or strength he had. Time was endless in this state of mind as he kept creating something he saw very few times of his mother. A small grace of smile came and gone as he kept going. Eventually he finally finished without any cuts or bruises on his hands. The cloth was long enough and was made to be a hood cape to cover himself. The cloth was white and large. It was enough to cover up as he held his Zanpakutou in his right hand. He kept walking towards Las Noches after being sidetracked again and eventually ran into a humble of servants of the Espada. They obviously did not take kind to even their own and wondered who Shuei was. As they made their way into the large fancy fortress, Shuei notices the glances from just about all the Espada. Lined up in their meeting with Duke. Shuei himself was forcibly given the Las Noches attire to wear. He blinks and stares at all ten Espada and remembers the significance why he is here. Though it would be idiotic to take them all at once. So in Duke's rather odd way of entertainment, Shuei was pitted up against La Decima Espada. Easily dispatched, Shuei severed two limbs off the Decima and whipped his head off clean in one stroke of his whip. Shuei's eyes looked dead. Experienced, fearless, and determined. Given the newly status La Decima, Duke orders Shuei to take on the Espada one by one. However, as he did so. Duke did not expect his forces to be killed. As Shuei reached La Cuarta, almost half of the Espada roster was gone in less than two weeks. Trying his hardest to just honing his skills of being out of pure instincts and own development within the fortress. The Espada wasn't gone because all of Shuei, the war between Shinigami had broken loose and onto different terranes of the worlds. Shuei happened to only kill three Espadas; Decima, Sexta, and Segunda. Upon entering La Segunda, Duke was at a mass overload of what he could do. The turf war and who being the strongest of Arrancars fighting amongst themselves was a surprise. Luckily Shuei seemed to be at a calm state of mind and was enjoying his sweet revenge upon Duke. Being in this newly state of mind; he quickly became the aloof, world-weary operative from the Espada. Provided with a lot knowledge of just about mainly a lot of race differences that Arrancars have came across, he is presuming this would restore things in Las Noches. It is revealed here that he can control spirit flames, but his abilities are extremely unstable. So he wears a special coating of fabric on himself that is always black and prevents such unstable powers to go haywire before entering into a fight with Duke. Everyone in this deadly world has wondered if his memories fell apart, but his past still remains as much a mystery as ever and it was time they resurfaced once more. In order for him to effect his revenge. Shuei spent his Arrancar youth polishing his skills as an assassin for a man known as Duke. The Primera at the time since the beginning, who has killed his parents during his living era. He had a brother, who's fatal injury had made Shuei quarrel him into a safe place where no one could reach him before death. His objective was to slay Duke and destroy the secret syndicate "Espada" that rules over him. But due to over decades in his presence, feelings for the organization other than hate often plagued him up to the point where Shuei was battling it out with Duke. At Duke's behest, he had a hand in the former Segunda Espada's death and was a target of many, but his final goal was destroying Duke. Which he had accomplished. Duke was no longer alive, and Shuei Setsuna finally gave into the core of the Espada of what it is today. Having helped none, his revenge was lifted out of despair and his leadership was thrown across Las Noches and the newly world Shuei named; "Hueco Mundo" that flashed itself unlike any flash before. From childhood Shuei roamed the world to seek his revenge on Duke, slayer of his brother and parents, and saw countless battles in Hueco Mundo. With his own power and finding his inner being of a soul, he defeated Duke and subsequently came to be called the "The Devil of Farewell." During his victory, a large shrieking howl of a demonic wolf-like came out of the midst dark of the world and rendered the spectators breathless and fearful. With his non-cheerfulness and benevolence that belies his tragic past, he's gained a legion of adoring corrupt fans and enemies. His trademark still remained as is his silver crosses and his unnoticeable halfhearted efforts. Once the death of Duke spread across the worlds, Shuei managed to get within Soul Society and end the turf war and proclaimed the world they come from is Hueco Mundo. There was no peace treaty or anything. It was basically submission out of new leadership. The war ended, and ever since then the peace between the world's military has there ever been any interruption. Shuei had remained Primera for only a short amount of time. He obviously had no more ambition to carry out Las Noches to whatever its whim is. Though he became one of the leading most powerful Hollows to come out of mistake, he had prosper to invent Gran Rey Cero and made a blonde woman into an Espada; La Terceda Espada before his departure. During his departure he sustained himself in a large fortress within the White Desert and far away from Las Noches. It is a very large and lonely castle. Shuei spends his remaining days sleeping, training, and wondrous of his next chapter in his soul's life. Unexceptionally, his younger brother found him. Surprised by such a meet, Hisoka attacked Shuei. With his reflexes in tacked, he was able to fend off Hisoka easily and eventually talk him out of it of who he was, where he came from, and more importantly. Who Shuei Setsuna was towards him. The aroma of Hollow traces within the flow of Hisoka's spiritual pressure had rested assured to what he had become in a way, but it still puzzled Shuei for not too long what it was that Hisoka was hiding, but later revealed. Not surprised at all, Shuei was able to share his emotions for the first time in many years towards Hisoka. The story continues on for Shuei, his life has settled and feels he may rest in peace whenever the opportunity arrives. Yet he feels there is something more missing... A piece to be placed somewhere in his life before death. Whatever it is, that is one goal in mind he takes into account. Even after reuniting with Hisoka. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Hierro: Shuei has proven himself to be highly resistant to both pain and injury Pesquisa: Shuei has this ability, where he could detect targets from a considerable distance. Cero: Shuei has been shown shooting Cero from his body with excessively destructive power. His Cero can be charged and fired relatively fast and instead of red, which is the most common color of a Cero, Shuei fires his in a purple color with a white outline to it. The force of the blast is powerful enough to send an opponent hurtling long distances, effectively destroying any obstacle in its path at great range. Bala: This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Garganta (黒腔（ガルガンタ）, garuganta; Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity"): Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Shuei has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Gran Rey Cero: As a high ranked Arrancar and Former Primera, Shuei is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero, enough potentially to cause great damage to Las Noches itself. For it's banned its use inside the fortress, In order to fire it, it seems Shuei must first cut his own hand on his Zanpakutō, mixing his blood with the Cero. Shuei's Gran Rey Cero is colored black and cerulean. Immense Spiritual Power: His spiritual power is immensely high. As the former Primera and current King Of Hollows, he is forbidden to release his Zanpakutō within Las Noches. That is because they are too powerful and such a release would cause great damage to the fortress. Innate Ability Tosigo: These flames are not ordinary flames. It is very tiny little mesh of spirit particles mixed together with brought out venoms and or toxins of the blood in Shuei's system. Mixing such things together creates the effect of a flame-like substance that is in dire need of a material object in order to maintain itself. It will eat away any material away as a source of food and energy. The feeding of it is very quickly and instant and do not rupture heat energy in any form whatsoever. These flame-like substance eat about all entities as fuel except for gas particles; hence oxygen is not a part of their flowing system. The flames are limited to the amounts of spirit energy invested into making them. There are different levels of each flame substance. During the first level, they take the form of a normal greenery, aqua color. This level can be used as projectiles and are often used for long range. They cannot eat away ice or wind. These flames are rarely often used in close combat. The second level is a purple color. They are capable of eating away almost anything and can be shot roughly together in one blast like a Cero with a cooldown of one if used like this. However, the blast can only be fired in a slanted angle upwards at only a close range and usually blasts his surroundings instantly. The final level is more complex. It is the point where Shuei's own soul is being fluctuated into the fire itself. Causing the color to turn white. When in this form, the flames are powerful enough to open a small dimensional rift as a representation of Shuei's emotions and suck everything within its range of two to five feet. After a subsequently three in a row spam of these rifts are used, Shuei must regain his strength and wait a two post cooldown in order to open another rift again in another three subsequence use, the rifts usually take the form of a crescent moon or if ever combined, they take the form of a large sphere like the moon. Whenever they are combined the size is very large, it is about the size of half the size of the actual moon. The sucking range of the large sphere is usually about fifty to seventy feet. However, the flames and rifts are very very unstable. Its probably due to the venom being used as such a way it wasn't meant to be. Whenever they are used as flames, there is a high risk for Shuei and his surroundings as the flames themselves have about a fifty percent chance of exploding all over his surroundings for over at least fifteen feet and can severely injure his teammates, opponents, and himself. Which is why he created a special fabric to lower the percent chance to twenty-five percent. The flames also have a alternate form for Shuei to manifest. He can focus the concentration of the spirit particles into a solid entity forcibly. The form takes upon itself as a whip and all three levels can be incorporated into this single whip. The whip has no length and can easily be manipulated. Shuei may only create one at a time from either hand respectively from his fingers that are usually the middle and index, however, in order to not waste his reiryoku in this form, the whips return back into the body and thus resulting in a recovery time of two seconds if he decides to regain the energy of using such a thing along with its venom. The whip itself springs up from his sharp nails and launches forwards in the movement Shuei desires. A lash from this can severe a limb off, or cut through many defenses instantly. Zanpakutō Resurrección Relationships Hisoka Setsuna Rebecca Seitz Trivia write anything interesting here Quotes (To Rebecca Seitz) "You know. All my life I've always taught myself to believe what one forgets cannot be brought back to existence because we always forget those insignificant moments. Yet we always try to remind ourselves day after day of the most importance in our life. But, when you really need those moments of your life, you ask yourself. If it was all worth it? Now I'll ask you miss Rebecca. Why do we remember such petty things? Is it because of how we feel? Or is it because of the ones we are with that remind us of such things?"